webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Subway
Subway is the 24th episode of the second season of We Bare Bears and the 50th episode overall. Synopsis The Bears are stranded on a subway platform after missing their train. But while waiting, the Bears are challenged with recovering some lost items.http://tvlistings.zap2it.com/tv/we-bare-bears-subway/EP022222100587?aid=zap2it Plot The episode starts with the bears entering the subway. Grizzly Bear is playing with his new Fitness Tracker, which Panda describes as "a donut that beeps". The Bears then try to take a selfie with Panda's new selfie stick. Before they manage to take a group selfie, they see the train leaving. They unsuccessfully try to catch it and end up waiting 40 minutes for the next one. They then watch Bagel Rat videos on Panda's Phone. Fighting over what to watch next, the phone flies off onto the tracks. When Grizz and Ice Bear try to find something to reach the phone, Bagel Rat appears and takes Grizz's Fitness Tracker. Grizz then proceeds to chase after it. Ice Bear has the idea to stick bits of rubbish to the end of Panda's selfie stick in order to reach the phone. It still does not reach. Panda then gets a text message, which makes the phone move towards the gum at the end of the selfie stick. He gets Froyo Guy to send text message to his phone in order to move it. It finally sticks to the gum, which Ice Bear lifts, however, Froyo Guy sends another text, unsticking the phone and sending it to the other end of the tracks, angering Panda. Ice Bear then uses the drone he bought to get the phone. The drone manages to grab the phone, however an oncoming train crashes into it. The drone breaks but the phone stays intact. Meanwhile, Grizz follows Bagel Rat through the ventilation ducts into a room filled with all the bagels Bagel Rat has collected. Not being able to find Bagel Rat amongst all the bagels, he gives up the search and returns to the bears. When he gets there, he hears the sound of his fitness tracker and sees Bagel Rat sniffing at Panda's Phone. He leaves it because it isn't bagel-like, giving Ice Bear the idea to send a picture of a bagel to Panda's Phone. This works and the Bagel Rat grabs the phone. Just then, there is an announcement that the train is arriving. Before it can get to the platform, the train arrives, going over Bagel Rat and Panda's phone. When all seems lost, the bears see Bagel Rat coming out of the drain behind them, carrying Panda's Phone. Panda takes his phone but Grizzly, having a change of heart, lets Bagel Rat keep his fitness tracker. The bears then catch the train. The episode ends with the bears watching a montage of Bagel Rat videos, ending with Bagel Rat and Grizz's Fitness Tracker. Features Characters * Grizzly Bear * Panda Bear * Ice Bear * Froyo Guy (debut) * Bagel Rat (debut) Locations * The Subway (debut) Objects * Panda's Phone * Drone Number #1 (debut) * Panda's Selfie Stick (debut) * Grizz's Fitness Device (debut) Trivia * The Bagel Rat is a reference to a meme "New York City rat taking pizza home on the subway".http://www.dailymotion.com/video/x37pm1r * Grizz looks more lighter than usual in this episode and so does Panda. * Ice Bear and Grizz resemble the episode, Cellie, when they both start fighting over Pan Pan's phone, this time with Pan Pan being a part of it. * When Grizz is looking in the garbage can to find something to get Panda's phone off the train tracks, he's seen still wearing his fitness tracker but it suddenly just disappeared off his arm so fast as Bagel Rat's taking it with him. Cultural References * The Bagel Rat is a reference to the Pizza Rat. International Premieres * November 2, 2017 (United Kingdom and Ireland) Errors * When Bagel Rat turns toward the bears after sniffing the phone, his nose briefly turns red. id:Subway Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:BearBomb Episodes Category:S